Après la pluie vient le beau temps
by Greenapple284
Summary: One shot. Caroline rencontre la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir. Situé dix ans dans le futur. Klaroline. Bonne lecture.


**AN ****: Hey, un autre one shot Klaroline, je suis fan et j'espère que leur relation évoluera (dans le bon sens bien sûr ^^). Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews à propos du premier one shot, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère en avoir d'autres, sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D.**

Caroline's point of view : 

Ce jour-là, cela faisait exactement dix ans qu'il était mort, lui qui était censé être immortel. Tous les ans depuis ce jour, j'allais fleurir sa tombe. C'était le seul moment que je passais dans ma ville natale.

J'entrai alors dans le cimetière. Esther y avait été enterrée la veille. Je ne m'étais pas rendue à son enterrement. Après tout, elle était celle qui m'avait enlevé celui que j'aimais. Et oui, je regrettais de ne pas m'être rendue compte de cela plus tôt : il avait fallu qu'il meurt, je m'en voulais, il ne saurait jamais comme je l'aimais.

Et à l'instant où je lisais l'inscription sur sa pierre tombale, les larmes revinrent comme à chaque fois : « ici repose Niklaus Mikaelson ». Cette inscription prouvait que tout cela était réel. Je ne lui avais jamais confié ce que je ressentais, après tout, je pensais avoir l'éternité pour le faire.

Je m'accroupis sur l'herbe mouillée par la pluie, qui se mélangeait à mes pleurs. L'orage grondait et je n'avais qu'un chemisier sur le dos, mais cela m'importait peu. Ma vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

J'avais visité de nombreuses villes, plus belles les unes que les autres. J'avais évidemment commencé par Paris, Rome et Tokyo, quoi de plus logique ? Tous ces lieux regorgeaient de magnifiques monuments, de boutiques de luxes, de beauté… Mais rien de tout cela ne parvenait à me toucher. Il me manquait quelque chose (quelqu'un).

Ensuite, j'avais été voir SON tableau dans un musée dont je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir le nom, quel en serait l'intérêt ? Plus aucune chose n'en avait vraiment. Je me rappelle très bien ce tableau, cependant (comme tout ce qui me rapproche de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre).

Ces dix dernières années avaient été tristes et ternes, je faisais semblant de m'amuser pour ne pas alarmer mon entourage. Puis, fatiguée de prétendre, j'avais quitté Mystic Falls. J'avais voyagé, était sortie tous les soirs. J'avais dansé et bu, j'avais fait un tas de chose pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant sa mort, pour combler son absence, cela n'avait pas marché.

Et me voilà, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant sa tombe. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'entendis des pas derrière moi, je ne pris cependant pas la peine de me retourner. Le danger ne m'effrayait plus depuis bien longtemps.

A présent, la personne devait se trouver toute proche, j'étais trempée, je devais paraître mentalement atteinte mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Mais alors, quelque chose me surprit, cette personne quelle qu'elle soit posa une veste sur mes épaules, une veste d'homme. J'inhalai alors un parfum que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Mais pourtant, cela ne pouvait être possible, je devais probablement halluciner. J'étais vraiment devenue folle, en fin de compte. Je me retournais tout de même, pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas (parce que je ne perds jamais espoir).

Et alors, je restais bouche bée, stupéfaite et articulai difficilement :

« Klaus ? »

Point de vue omniscient : 

Oui, c'était bien lui, devant elle. Il se tenait là, comme si de rien était, comme s'il n'était pas censé être enterrée six pieds sous terre depuis maintenant dix ans. Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui extrêmement doucement, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, l'original (qui n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot) caressa la joue de la belle blonde qui éclata en sanglots violents, de nouveau. Tout cela était donc vrai, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Caroline versait des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Klaus, dont le cœur se serra à la vue de la jeune vampire, la pris dans ses bras. Caroline le serra de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage : il la sauvait du naufrage qu'était devenue sa vie.

Comme elle ne se sentait pas la force de parler, elle s'écarta de lui pour pouvoir plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. L'hybride répondit immédiatement à son baiser avec une égale ferveur. Et ce baiser disait tout ce qui avait besoin d'être entendu, le message était clair : « tu m'as manqué, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ». Mais alors, Caroline se dégagea après de longues minutes (qu'ils avaient trouvaient étonnement courtes) et lui administra une gifle mémorable, qui avait probablement été entendue depuis l'autre bout du cimetière. Il s'en suivit un monologue enflammé… « Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Dix ans, dix longues années ! J'ai cru que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même, que je ne te reverrais plus [etc, etc] Que je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je t'aime, mais pourquoi diable as-tu fait une chose pareil ? Et… »

Elle allait continuer, elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps puisqu'elle fut coupée par Klaus :

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je viens de te demander pourquoi… »

« Mais non ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle, ce que tu as dit juste avant »

« J'ai dit que je t'ai…. Que je t'aimais » Répondit la blonde en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de révéler ses sentiments.

Caroline, encore plus furieuse d'avoir été interrompue, allait reprendre son discours. Toutefois, les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Ils partagèrent alors un baiser qui passa à Caroline l'envie d'être furieuse.

Quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, Klaus prit la parole à son tour :

« Je t'aime tellement Caroline, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai dû me faire passer pour mort, ainsi que mes frères et Rebekah, pour ne pas qu'Esther essaie de nous tuer. J'aurais tant voulu de prévenir mais cela aurait mis ma famille en danger et je leur ai déjà causé assez de problèmes. »

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Caroline. Le regard de Klaus se tourna alors vers la tombe de sa mère, non loin de la sienne et Caroline comprit alors que l'original avait attendu la mort de celle-ci pour revenir.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'était jamais morte et préféra reprendre Klaus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi, combien de temps ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée et n'y accordait pas la moindre importance. Ils regardèrent ensuite le soleil se coucher sur les pierres tombales avant de rentrer passer la nuit dans le manoir des Originales, qui n'y avaient pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps (étant censés être morts).

Plus tard dans la soirée, allongée auprès de celui qu'elle aimait, Caroline chuchota :

« Tu m'as manqué Nik »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sweetheart, Plus que n'importe qui d'autre en un millénaire »

Pour la première fois en dix ans, Caroline s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres : sa vie avait retrouvé son sens.


End file.
